Without You
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Oneshot] [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Taeyong adalah tempat dunia Jaehyun berputar. Aku sudah bilang aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu kan hyung?/ Untuk my sist, minumtolakangin, yang baru ulang tahun/ DLDR! RnR?


_"―To live and to endure. If we're together, it'll be happier. We'll be endlessly connected. Can't live without you."_

 **.**

* * *

 **WITHOUT YOU**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _Warning! BL. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)._

.

* * *

Pagi ini Jaehyun terbangun, merasakan hangat dari panas tubuh sosok yang ada dalam pelukannya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Taeyong, juga kelopak matanya yang perlahan terbuka sebelum terpejam kembali. Terlihat sepenuhnya masih mengantuk, meski sebuah lengkungan kurva di bibirnya menampilkan senyum. Tubuh kecil itu bergerak pelan, bergeser semakin dekat, meringkuk lebih dalam di pelukan Jaehyun hingga sebagian wajahnya tenggelam di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, menyamping sambil menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Melarikan tangannya pada rambut sosok dalam pelukannya. Menikmati pemandangan pagi yang menyambutnya saat bangun dari tidur.

" _Hyung_ mau tidur sampai kapan?" tanya Jaehyun dengan suaranya serak. Masih terasa kehangatan dari aktifitas intim mereka semalam, yang melibatkan berbagai jenis ciuman―mulai dari yang paling polos hingga yang paling panas, tapi Jaehyun tak membuang kesempatan untuk memagut lembut bibir itu lagi pagi ini. Karena Jaehyun takkan pernah puas mencecap rasa bibir Taeyong sampai kapanpun. " _Hyung_ berjanji membuatkan sarapan spesial untukku, 'kan?"

"Jaehyunnie, aku masih mengantuk."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar memakan makanan buatanmu, _hyung_. Aku kelaparan." Jaehyun mulai bangkit dan menarik selimut mereka, menunjukkan tubuhnya dan Taeyong dengan pakaian lengkap. Malam tadi, hal yang mereka lakukan setelah ciuman adalah berpelukan sepanjang malam, menjaga satu sama lain tetap hangat. Tak lebih, tak kurang.

"Makanan buatanku tak seenak buatanmu, Jaehyunnie."

"Siapa bilang?" Jaehyun tak sependapat. "Makanan buatan Taeyong- _hyung_ itu sangat enak karena _hyung_ membuatnya dengan penuh cinta."

"Ini masih pagi, jangan menggombaliku."

"Aku serius, _hyung_." Wangi Taeyong selalu seperti vanilla, atau segala sesuatu yang berbau manis lain―Taeyong selalu menyalahkan ibu dan kakak perempuannya untuk itu. Senyumnya bagai sinar mentari dan keberadaannya adalah kebahagian bagi Jaehyun. Taeyong adalah pusat dunia Jaehyun berputar. " _Hyung_ adalah hidupku."

"Terimakasih gombalannya." Baginya Jaehyun _cheesy_ sekali pagi ini dan Taeyong tak bisa menahan tawanya lepas. "Tapi bisa berhenti mengendusiku? Aku belum mandi."

.

* * *

Sekarang dunianya tampak abu-abu dan suram.

Jaehyun merasa hampa memandangi jari-jari tangannya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan menjadi _sedingin_ ini. Sofa yang kini ia duduki, Jaehyun menghabiskan waktu dengan Taeyong di sini. Ia ingat ketika Taeyong berbaring bersandar padanya, tertidur saat mereka menonton _variety show_. Ia ingat bagaimana ia menjalankan jari-jarinya di helai-helai rambut lembut itu, lalu menggenggam tangannya, menyenandungkan lagu pelan atas permintaan Taeyong.

 _"Jaehyun?"_

Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya terdengar dari kejauhan, bergema di apartemen kosong miliknya. Siapa? Tidak tahu. Bukan Taeyong.

 _"Jaehyun kau di dalam? Aku membawa makanan. Ayo makan bersama."_

Itu Doyoung. Tersenyum ke arahnya dengan rambutnya yang kini dicat sewarna jingga tua. Di tangannya memegang kantung plastik besar berisi makanan. Mulai membicarakan segala hal tanpa henti. Doyoung terus bicara. Ia hanya bicara untuk mengisi suasana hening di sana. Melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan, berharap Jaehyun menjawabnya, meski pada akhirnya semua diabaikan. Karena bagi Jaehyun ada satu suara lain di kepalanya saat ini. Jaehyun hanya membutuhkan Taeyong untuk membuatnya tetap waras.

 _Di mana kau sekarang, Taeyong-hyung?_

Jaehyun menghela nafas pelan. Meringkukkan tubuhnya di ujung sofa seperti anak kecil ketakutan. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya hal lain, termasuk cara Doyoung yang menatapnya khawatir. Terlebih pada bagian matanya, dan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasinya. Secara tak langsung menunjukkan dirinya yang kurang tidur.

 _Taeyong, aku ingin Taeyong-hyung_.

Doyoung mencoba mengabaikan hal itu dan tersenyum lagi. Membawa semua makanan yang sudah ia taruh di atas piring-piring dan menatanya di meja tetap di hadapan Jaehyun. Tahu jika Jaehyun hanya akan terdiam pasif, Doyoung mengambil inisiatif untuk menyuapinya. "Jaehyun―"

Jaehyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Doyoung menurunkan tangannya dengan kecewa. Meski ia bersikeras, Jaehyun tetap menolaknya. Dan itu membuatnya emosi. "Jaehyun, lupakan dia!" Jaehyun menangkap sesuatu yang jelas terdengar seperti putus asa ada di sana, tapi memilih mengabaikannya. "Kau bisa sakit, Jaehyun! Ini sudah tiga hari dan kau tak juga berhenti diam di apartemen, meringkuk di sofa seperti orang depresi. Kau tidak bisa terus hidup seperti ini!"

Jaehyun memandang kosong. " _Hyung_ tak berhak mengatur bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku."

Doyoung menghela nafas, harusnya ia tak berteriak pada Jaehyun di saat seperti ini. Jaehyun sedang ada di posisi membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya, bukan sebaliknya. Matanya kembali melembut, ia memegang sebelah tangan Jaehyun. "Maaf. Ya, kau benar, Jaehyun. Aku memang tidak berhak. Aku… aku hanya khawatir. Kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin, 'kan?"

Jaehyun tak menjawab. Ia merindukan aroma vanilla, tapi sosok di sampingnya tidak memilikinya.

 _"Jaehyunnie―"_

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Jaehyun memotong cepat sebelum Doyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Berujar gusar, "Taeyong- _hyung_ … Taeyong- _hyung_ selalu memanggilku Jaehyunnie."

Doyoung hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi sakit. Tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tak akan membiarkan Jaehyun tahu, bahwa kini hatinya seperti diremas hingga rasanya sesak.

 _Kau lupa Jaehyun? Itu juga adalah caraku memanggilmu dulu._

.

* * *

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Jaehyunnie! Kita hampir ketinggalan kereta!" Taeyong merengek di sela nafasnya yang memburu cepat setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kereta yang mulai melaju. Tangannya memegang lutut, wajahnya sampai memerah dan berkeringat karena kelelahan setelah berlari untuk mengejar jadwal keberangkatan kereta. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka lari!"

Jaehyun menyeringai. "Ya, seingatku _hyung_ memang payah dalam olahraga. Makanya tadi aku menawarkan _hyung_ untuk kugendong saja. Tapi _hyung_ bilang tidak mau."

"Itu memalukan!" Taeyong cemberut, berbalik dan mulai berjalan mencari tempat duduk mereka. Kereta itu hanya terdiri dari beberapa orang lain. Tak terlalu ramai. "Lagipula ini salahmu yang dengan ceroboh meninggalkan kamera di rumah dan membuat kita harus balik lagi tadi."

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku, _hyung_." Jaehyun terkekeh sambil menarik tangan Taeyong untuk kembali berbalik menghadapnya. Mata Jaehyun memandang kagum _doe eye_ di depannya sebentar sebelum maju dan memberikan ciuman ringan di sudut bibir Taeyong yang cemberut bergantian kiri dan kanan, lalu pucuk hidungnya, kelopak matanya, dan berakhir memberikan ciuman di dahinya.

Pipi Taeyong berubah menjadi merah muda. Meski ia masih bisa berujar ketus kemudian, "Hei, itu pencurian! Kau harus minta izin dulu sebelum menciumku, tahu!"

Jaehyun tak merasa berdosa sama sekali, justru membawa Taeyong dalam pelukannya sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Penumpang lain memandang mereka aneh, mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi Jaehyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

Taeyong menendang tulang kering Jaehyun keras hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa menendangku?"

"Ini tempat umum. Banyak yang melihat," jawab Taeyong. Matanya mengerling pada beberapa orang yang juga penghuni gerbong kereta itu, memandang mereka. Ini cukup memalukan. Dan karenanya ia langsung menarik Jaehyun untuk duduk di tempat mereka yang seharusnya, menghindar jadi pusat perhatian lagi. Meski sebenarnya Jaehyun sama sekali tak menganggap itu memalukan. Karena Taeyong miliknya, dan ia ingin memperlihatkan hal itu pada semua orang.

.

"Jaehyunnie, di sini dingin. Dan aku haus."

Jaehyun berfikir sejenak. Masih banyak lokasi yang akan mereka kunjungi, Jaehyun sudah tak sabar mengabadikannya dengan kamera di tangannya. Tapi, menghangatkan diri sebentar tentu tak masalah. "Ayo, _hyung_. Kita ke coffee shop di sana."

Taeyong mengikutinya tanpa kata. Hanya melangkah dengan semangat, tak sabar untuk merasakan hangatnya kopi panas melewati tenggorokannya. Tanpa sadar menarik Jaehyun untuk mempercepat langkah bersamanya. Taeyong, dengan senyumnya yang selalu Jaehyun cintai. Jaehyun sampai tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengambil gambar dari kekasihnya itu. Meski diambil dari belakang, hanya sebagian wajah dan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam saja yang terambil, hasilnya justru bagus sekali.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk, Jaehyun diam. Membuat Taeyong berhenti dan berbalik lagi mnghadapnya. "Apa?"

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, 'kan?"

Taeyong begitu terkejut, hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian senyum kecilnya mengembang, ekspresi wajahnya sama seperti saat Jaehyun mengatakan perasaannya pertama kali, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Taeyong merespon semenit kemudian, yang terasa sangat lama bagi Jaehyun. "Benarkah? Bukannya kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa makanan, _honey pig_?" godanya.

"Aku serius, _hyung_." Jaehyun berujar tegas. Sorot matanya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya. Mungkin aku akan mati?"

"Berlebihan sekali." Taeyong memukul Jaehyun, tak habis fikir dengan perkataannya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara karena membunuh anak orang."

Jaehyun terkekeh, berjalan ke samping kekasihnya itu, menyatukan jari-jari miliknya dengan milik Taeyong dan berjalan masuk ke dalam coffee shop dengan tangan saling tertaut. "Tetap bersamaku. Selamanya. Aku tidak mengizinkan _hyung_ pergi, apapun yang terjadi. Oke?"

Taeyong tertawa sebagai respon.

Jaehyun tersenyum, menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan ini, Jaehyun!" Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan marah, bergema di ruangan itu hingga mungkin akan terdengar ke luar. Beserta tatapan tajam dan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan dan sakit hati. "Bagaimana kau bisa― _Astaga_! Darimana kau dapat pemikiran konyol itu, sialan?! Bagaimana kau bisa―" Johnny tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mulutnya sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, membuka dan menutup tanpa patah kata. Ekspresi wajahnya sepenuhnya kesal, jengkel, marah. _Semuanya_. Matanya memandang Jaehyun sengit, menyisakan perasaan kecewa dan dikhianati.

Jaehyun tak merespon. Matanya terkunci sepenuhnya pada lantai.

"Kau benar-benar―"

Johnny berhenti. Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya pelan. Johnny menoleh dan mendapati Hansol di sana, beserta tatapan memohon dan gelengan kepala pelan darinya. Meski enggan, Johnny menahan diri.

Hansol yang kini mendekat ke arah Jaehyun yang duduk tak bergerak di sofa. Berjongkok di hadapannya. "Jaehyun," mulainya hati-hati. Nadanya terdengar hangat dan ramah. Sama sekali jauh berbeda dari nada yang digunakan Johnny sesaat tadi, yang penuh kemarahan. "Kenapa kau mencoba menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab.

Hansol bertahan, menunggu Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun tetap bungkam dan akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas pelan. Mengusap punggung tangan Jaehyun, yang pergelangan tangannya dibalut perban, dengan ibu jari. "Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak mau mengatakan alasannya padaku. Tapi setidaknya, pikirkan dulu apa yang akan kau lakukan, oke? Jika Yuta tak menemukanmu, kita tak tahu berapa banyak kau akan kehilangan darah dan itu sangat berbahaya. Kau bisa saja tak tertolong." Hansol, dokter muda itu berdiri dan meremas bahu Jaehyun, berusaha memberikan kekuatan. "Aku akan meminta Taeil- _hyung_ menemanimu mulai saat ini. Memastikan kau tidak melakukan hal seperti lagi."

Hansol selalu mempunyai efek menenangkan seperti ini. Suka atau tidak, Jaehyun tak bisa menolak dan hanya mengangguk. Dari sudut matanya bisa ia lihat Johnny masih tetap di posisinya, dengan ekspresi serius dan kesalnya. Pemuda itu menarik ponselnya keluar dari saku celana. "Aku juga akan menelpon Doyoung untuk dat―"

"Jangan."

Hansol dan Johnny memandangnya bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Doyoung harus tahu ini. Dia bisa membantumu―"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," potongnya. Suaranya menjadi jauh lebih dingin, giginya gemeletuk. "Doyoung- _hyung_ selalu menyuruhku melupakan semuanya. Mencoba menyakinkanku bahwa aku harus berhenti. Mengatakan bahwa dia tak ada di sini, dia sudah pergi. Padahal… itu tidak benar, 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, Johnny dan Hansol melakukan percakapan lewat tatapan mata mereka.

"Apa… yang kau bicarakan, Jaehyun?" tanya Hansol, hati-hati.

Ia, akhirnya, mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka bisa melihat sebuah senyum kecil melintas di wajah pucat Jaehyun.

"Taeyong- _hyung_."

Hansol dan Johnny sama-sama menahan nafas saat mendengar nama itu.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ selalu bersamaku, duduk di sampingku, tersenyum padaku, tertawa. Berkata 'Jaehyunnie, peluk aku' atau 'Jaehyunnie, kau menyebalkan' padaku." Tangan Jaehyun yang tersimpan di sofa, seolah-olah tengah memegang sesuatu, padahal tak ada apapun di sana. Kemudian matanya menerawang jauh. "Doyoung- _hyung_ selalu berusaha memberitahuku jika _dia_ tidak nyata. Bahwa Taeyong- _hyung_ tidak nyata. Dia menyuruhku berhenti mencintainya."

Johnny menatap Jaehyun dalam diam, sebelum pergi begitu saja dari ruangan itu.

Hansol, matanya berkaca-kaca, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tak menangis sekarang. Menepuk pundak Jaehyun simpati, dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku mengerti, Jaehyun. Tidak apa-apa. Taeyong ada di sini, dia duduk di sampingmu. Aku… aku akan memanggil Taeil- _hyung_ untuk menemanimu. Maksudku, … _kalian berdua_."

Jaehyun mengangguk kecil.

Hansol ke luar dari ruangan hanya untuk mendapati Johnny yang tengah memukuli dinding dengan marah berkali-kali, berusaha keras menghentikan diri untuk menangis atas keadaan sepupunya.

"Johnny."

Hansol memeluknya. Mengelus punggungnya mencoba menenangkan. Meski ia juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Johnny menutup matanya erat, balas memeluk. Nafasnya cepat dan berat di bahu Hansol, suaranya tercekat. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini, Hansol. Aku tidak menyangka Jaehyun―"

Jaehyun, adik mereka, … _sakit._

.

* * *

Taeyong terbatuk.

Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Jaehyun menatapnya khawatir dari balik meja, di mana terdapat kopi dan laptop yang sedang ia gunakan untuk membuat laporan. " _Hyung_ , kau sakit? Kau tidak terlihat sehat." Jaehyun dengan cepat menutup laptopnya, mengabaikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Berdiri menghampiri Taeyong dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya dengan menaruh tangan di dahi. "Sepertinya memang agak hangat. Tunggu sebentar. Aku bisa pergi ke apotek sekarang untuk membeli beberapa obat―"

"Jaehyunnie, jangan berlebihan." Taeyong menahannya dengan memegangi erat sisi kanan dan kiri kemeja Jaehyun. Menjatuhkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Jaehyun, membiarkan Jaehyun memeluknya. Suara Taeyong sedikit serak dan itu membuat Jaehyun semakin khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit dingin."

"Tapi―"

"Aku sudah menelpon ibuku, dan juga sudah minum obat. Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri setelah beberapa hari."

Jaehyun membawa Taeyong duduk ke sofa. Ia benar-benar akan mengabaikan pekerjaannya malam ini demi Taeyong. "Baiklah jika _hyung_ bilang begitu," ujarnya kemudian. Meski dalam hati ia masih merasakan perasaan khawatir yang teramat sangat, yang mengisi perutnya hingga rasanya mengerikannya tak bisa ia deskripsikan―tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Pikiran paling buruknya mendapati beberapa gejala yang Taeyong alami memiliki kemiripan dengan sebuah penyakit yang pernah ia baca. Tapi ia berusaha mengusir itu secepatnya. _Taeyong-hyungnya hanya sedang demam dan tidak enak badan biasa_ , pikirnya.

Setelah sekian menit terdiam. Taeyong bangkit, mengambil cangkir betuliskan TY dan gambar setengah hatinya, yang terisi cairan mengepul. Minuman kesukaannya, coklat panas. Lalu kembali duduk di samping Jaehyun. Menghirup aroma manis dari cangkir di tangannya sebelum mulai meminumnya perlahan. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tangan Jaehyun yang tersimpan di sandaran sofa. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Jaehyun. Aku _harus_ baik-baik saja karena aku akan sibuk mulai minggu depan."

"Aku lebih suka jika _hyung_ tetap di sampingku saja." Jaehyun berujar ketus, mengambil cangkir pasangan dari cangkir kepunyaan Taeyong. Cangkir couple ini idenya, omong-omong. Miliknya juga bermodel sama dengan gambar setengah hati, namun bertuliskan JH. Cangkir itu berisi kopinya yang tinggal separuh. "Tapi aku tahu _hyung_ pasti bersikeras pergi meski aku melarang."

Taeyong menyeringai. Tentu saja ia akan pergi. Kesempatan untuk mengikuti pelatihan dance di London takkan ia sia-siakan begitu saja. Ia menaruh cangkirnya di meja, bersandar lagi ke Jaehyun hingga kepalanya berada di lekukan leher Jaehyun, meringkuk lebih dekat. Jaehyun menyamankan posisinya, jari-jarinya bergerak secara otomatis memainkan rambut Taeyong. "Aku senang kau sangat mengerti aku, Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun memutar matanya.

Menikmati waktu yang berlalu dalam hening. Taeyong mulai merasakan matanya perlahan tertutup, dan nafasnya yang terdengar teratur. Cangkir kopi Jaehyun sudah kosong, menyisakan dirinya yang terjaga sepenuhnya memandangi wajah Taeyong dari dekat. Perasaan khawatirnya sesaat tadi, menghilang begitu saja, berganti _hangat_. Semuanya terasa sempurna. Jaehyun merasa sangat bahagia untuk hal itu.

" _Jaehyunnie_ …" Taeyong bergumam pelan, di sela rasa kantuk yang perlahan mengikis kesadarannya.

Jaehyun memandang ekspresi damai di wajah Taeyong, bibirnya melengkung dalam senyuman lembut. Mengelus pipi Taeyong perlahan dengan ibu jari. "Ya?"

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Jaehyun tersenyum konyol sepanjang malam karenanya.

.

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak ia mulai mengurung diri di apartemen, Jaehyun pergi ke luar dan merasakan sinar matahari. Taeil tertidur di sofa, terlihat kelelahan. Jaehyun meliriknya sebentar sebelum mengambil sepatu, memakainya, dan pergi ke luar. Moon Taeil, _hyung_ nya itu, Jaehyun benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya karena harus membuatnya repot untuk merawat dirinya dan Taeyong. Perawat, itu memang pekerjaannya, tapi tetap saja. Jaehyun selalu merasa tidak enak, apalagi setiap melihat tatapannya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran setiap saat. Dan ekspresi bersalahnya tiap kali menolak kunjungan Doyoung untuk Jaehyun.

Tapi Jaehyun tak cukup menyesal dengan tak memberitahunya kemana ia akan pergi sekarang. Sebenarnya Jaehyun hanya tak tega membangunkannya hanya untuk mengatakan tempat yang akan ia datangi agar yang lain tidak panik. Baiklah, mungkin Jaehyun juga sedikit tidak menyukai ide Taeil yang terjaga dan mungkin saja mengganggu Taeyong yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya saat ia pergi. Lagian apa yang salah? Jaehyun hanya ingin pergi keluar sebentar saja. Apa yang bisa terjadi?

Jaehyun bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus dirawat seperti ini, sejak awal. Demi tuhan, ia bukan anak kecil yang sedang sakit dan harus meminum obatnya dengan teratur. Tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya memperlakukannya seperti pesakitan. Kecuali Taeyong, tentu saja.

Meski begitu, akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggunya.

Taeyong- _hyung_ nya _memudar._ Sosoknya bisa hilang dari hadapan Jaehyun begitu saja, dan Jaehyun tak bisa menemukannya dimana pun, meski ia mencari kemana-mana. Membuatnya khawatir setengah mati, lalu tiba-tiba muncul lagi dengan senyuman manis. Jaehyun sampai mengira Taeyong sedang senang sekali bermain _hide and seek_ dengannya _._

"Aku akan menghukumnya nanti," gumam Jaehyun sambil cemberut. Tentu hukuman di sini melibatkan sesuatu yang bisa menguntungkannya. _Ciuman terdengar menyenangkan_ , pikir Jaehyun sambil terkekeh.

Jaehyun masih bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Saat Taeyong kembali dari London dengan wajah pucat namun senyum manis, tangannya terbuka lebar saat menghambur ke pelukan Jaehyun. Ia ingat ketika nafas Taeyong berhembus melawan kulit lehernya, berbisik di telinganya betapa ia merindukan Jaehyun, menghabiskan semalam suntuk untuk mendengar cerita Taeyong tentang pengalamannya di London. Jaehyun memperhatikannya setiap waktu, saat penyakit Taeyong semakin memburuk―sama sekali bukan demam dan tidak enak badan biasa seperti perkiraan sebelumnya, membuatnya harus dirawat inap hampir tiga bulan lamanya di rumah sakit. Ia juga ingat saat penyakit Taeyong dinyatakan _sembuh_ , dan bisa kembali ke rumah bersamanya. Bersama dengan Jaehyun, tepat di sampingnya tiap waktu.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini. Sosoknya memudar. Jaehyun tak suka itu.

Makanya Jaehyun pergi ke satu-satunya yang mungkin ia tanyai. Nakamoto Yuta. Teman terdekat sekaligus rivalnya dulu saat ia berusaha mendapatkan Taeyong. Untuk menanyakan apa yang menganggu Taeyong sebenarnya.

"Jaehyun―"

"Yuta- _hyung_."

Yuta membukakan pintu dengan canggung, melihat ke sekeliling sekaligus bertanya siapa yang menemaninya datang. Tapi Jaehyun datang sendiri, dan ia bisa melihat Yuta ragu sejenak, sebelum membukakan pintu dan membiarkannya masuk.

" _Hyung_ , sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana… _kabarmu_?" Jaehyun melihat wajah di depannya. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, dan ia juga sadar jika ada sesuatu yang salah karena Yuta takkan pernah membiarkan wajahnya sekusut itu. Kemana perginya senyum lebar, mulut sembarang, juga kepercayaan diri berlebihannya?

"Aku… _baik_. Ada apa, Jaehyun? Aku tidak menyangka kau berkunjung sepagi ini."

Jaehyun memandang tak percaya. Ia yakin Yuta tidak baik-baik saja. " _Hyung_ , aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Tentang Taeyong- _hyung._ "

Yuta diam sebentar, syok.

Hening.

Ia tak langsung merespon ucapan Jaehyun. Memilih pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum meski Jaehyun menolak. Menyarankan mereka sarapan lebih dulu karena menurut Yuta, Jaehyun menjadi kurus sekali sejak terakhir bertemu. Mereka juga sempat menonton televisi bersama. Jaehyun bahkan dengan sabar menunggu Yuta yang meminta izin untuk mandi, yang tak juga kembali meski suah satu jam lamanya.

"Jaehyun, aku kita main game―"

" _Hyung_." Jaehyun memotong. Ia sudah cukup lama bersabar. Dan Jaehyun juga sudah sadar sejak tadi jika Yuta berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi tidak lagi kali ini. "Aku serius ingin bertanya."

Yuta diam.

Jaehyun tidak tahu sejak kapan Yuta berubah menjadi sependiam ini.

Jaehyun mengambil nafasnya pelan. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuan, baru sadar dengan sebuah bekas luka seperti luka sayatan horizontal yang menghiasi kulit di balik pergelangan tangan kirinya. _Kapan dan bagaimana aku mendapat luka ini?_ pikir Jaehyun, bingung.

"Yuta- _hyung_ , apa kau merindukannya?"

"Siapa?"

"Taeyong- _hyung_."

Nafas Yuta tercekat. Pemuda jepang itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjawab. Jaehyun berikir itu seperti berjam-jam lamanya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia meyakinkan dirinya jika dirinyalah yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya. Ya aku merindukannya," jawab Yuta cepat, "Kenapa?"

Jaehyun berpaling ke arah layar TV. "Lalu kenapa _hyung_ tak datang berkunjung? Dia juga merindukanmu, _hyung_ , sepertinya. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya karena ia bisa tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku tak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat itu terjadi, Yuta- _hyung_. Mungkin saja padamu dia bisa bercerita."

Yuta takkan bertanya siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Jaehyun. Matanya menyendu. "Jaehyun―"

Jaehyun terlihat takut saat kembali menatapnya. "Apakah itu normal? Maksudku, Taeyong- _hyung_ tak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Dia datang padaku juga, Jaehyun."

Mata Jaehyun membola. "Taeyong- _hyung_ datang ke sini?"

Yuta tersenyum pahit, tidak tahu harus mengiyakan atau justru menyangkal. Semuanya terasa samar. "Aku melihatnya. Aku mendengar suaranya. Aku merasakan kehadirannya," suaranya lelah. Yuta menutup matanya rapat. "Aku ingin sekali lagi menyentuhnya, memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya, memastikan apa itu nyata atau hanya khayalanku saja."

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_ ―"

"Taeyong. Dia sudah tidak ada." Yuta tertawa, bukan jenis tawa riang yang biasa ia buat, "Taeyong yang aku lihat itu, tidak pernah benar-benar ada."

Jaehyun berdiri. "Apa yang kau bicaraka, Yuta- _hyung_?! Jelas-jelas Taeyong- _hyung_ ―"

"Taeyong sudah mati, Jaehyun!" Yuta berteriak frustasi, semakin frustasi melihat Jaehyun yang memandangnya syok, menyangkal ucapannya dengan gelengan kuat berkali-kali. "Kau tidak ingat? Kau tidak ingat hari-harinya di rumah sakit? Kau bersamanya! Kau, aku, Hansol- _hyung_ , Johnny- _hyung_ , Doyoung, dan yang lain, kita semua menemaninya di rumah sakit."

"Tentu saja aku ingat!" Jaehyun berteriak marah, memandang Yuta marah. Menganggap orang di depannya ini berbicara sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. "Taeyong dirawat tiga bulan, 'kan? Aku ingat setiap harinya. Aku juga ingat saat Taeyong- _hyung_ _sembuh_. Lalu kami pulang ke rumah bersama. S-sejak itu, dia tak pernah meninggalkanku lagi."

"Taeyong sembuh? Ya… dia _sembuh_ , Jaehyun. Dia pergi dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Penyakitnya takkan bisa menyakitinya lagi. Dia sembuh. Dia sudah tenang."

Jaehyun diam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia malah menangis? Semua itu bohong. _Dia berbohong, Jaehyun_. Tapi bagian dari dirinya seperti dikonyak, ia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Kenapa rasanya sesak? Berbicara dengan Yuta ketika _hyung_ nya seperti ini adalah kesalahannya sejak awal.

 _Jaehyunnie kemari. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu, 'kan?_

Bisikan itu, bisikan yang ia dengar dari Taeyong setiap malam. Senyumannya. Binar di matanya. Semuanya terlalu nyata untuk sebuah _ilusi._

"Hansol- _hyung_ yang membantuku," ujar Yuta. "Kau pasti sadar aku menghilang selama ini, 'kan? Itu karena aku mulai pengobatanku, Ten yang menemaniku. Aku menuruti mereka, Jaehyun. Lihat? Aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Aku tak melihat Taeyong lagi, tak mendengar suaranya, kehadirannya. Aku sudah menerima kepergiannya."

Hening.

Jaehyun tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan terdiam di sana, sampai ia bisa berhenti menangis dan mengumpulkan pikirannya lagi. Nafasnya masih cepat dan Jaehyun merasa sangat lelah. Sangat, sangat lelah.

"Aku… mengerti. Terimakasih sudah mau berbicara padaku, Yuta- _hyung_ ," ujarnya.

 _Jaehyunnie, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?_

Jaehyun merasa dingin hingga sekujur tubuh.

… _Sembuh, ya?_

 _Apa aku masih memerlukannya?_

.

* * *

Jaehyun menatap detik jam dari jam tangannya dengan gusar. Ingin sekali ia memaki setiap detaknya karena terdengar begitu santai. Padahal, ia sedang cemas, tidak rela, menolak mengikhlaskan kepergian kekasihnya beberapa saat lagi. Taeyong selesai menge _pack_ seluruh barang bawaan. Memastikan semua hal yang mesti di bawa tak ada yang tertinggal―pakaian, pakaian hangat, pasta gigi, sikat gigi, shampo, ponsel, foto-foto mereka dua, yang Jaehyun paksa Taeyong bawa agar ia selalu ingat dan tidak lupa diri dengan para bule di sana. Taeyong lagi-lagi mengatainya _childish_ tapi Jaehyun masa bodoh. Jaehyun memastikan syal hangat melilit leher Taeyong dengan benar, memastikan semuanya tak kurang satu apapun, lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan dua tangan, menciumnya di bibir. "Dilarang selingkuh."

Taeyong hanya tertawa. Mencengkram pegangan koper erat-erat, siap untuk terbang ke London. "Jaehyunnie, kau berlebihan." Suaranya agak sengau karena udara dingin. "Aku sudah siap dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dengan Mark, ingat? Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu."

Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Maaf. Aku benar-benar khawatir karena _hyung_ masih sakit. Padahal batalkan saja perjalanannya, demi tuhan! Kita bisa pergi bersama ke London lain kali."

"Berisik. Sudah baikan kok." Taeyong membalas santai protesan itu."Dokter sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja beberapa hari lagi. Aku sudah mengatakannya sepuluh kali!"

"Bukan itu!" kesal Jaehyun, menyandar ke dinding saat Taeyong sibuk memakai sepatu. "Dokter bilang _hyung_ harus istirahat yang cukup dan tidak boleh kelelahan. Dasar nakal―" Jaehyun tak bisa menjelaskan perasaan takut yang kini memenuhi dadanya. Tapi ia ingin Taeyong paham. Aneh, memang. "Ah, tak tahu, lah," ujarnya sambil membuang muka. "Dan apa-apaan aku tak boleh mengantar sampai bandara?!" ketusnya.

"Aku dijemput. Dan di luar dingin sekali. Aku takut kau flu saat aku tidak ada, Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun hanya mendengus. _Alasan_ , pikirnya.

Taeyong berbalik setelah selesai memakai sepatu, berjalan ke arah Jaehyun dan membungkuskan lengannya disekitar pinggang Jaehyun. Jaehyun masih cemberut tapi balas memeluknya erat. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya lembut. "Aku pernah pergi ke Jepang sebelum ini, 'kan? Ada Mark juga. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sibukkan diri saja, dan aku akan kembali di sampingmu sebelum kau sadar."

Jaehyun sudah aku memprotes lagi. Tapi Taeyong sudah lebih dulu mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium penuh bibir Jaehyun. Jaehyun tak bisa membiarkan Taeyong begitu saja, terlebih karena ciuman ini Taeyong yang memulai. Jaehyun memagut bibir itu dengan bersemangat, menghisap bagian atas dan bawah bergantian. Baru setelah puas―sebenarnya lebih karena ponsel Taeyong yang berbunyi dan menandakan jemputannya sudah datang―mereka akhiri kegiatan itu dengan kecupan ringan sebanyak tiga kali.

"Aku pergi, ya?"

Jaehyun masih cemberut, balas mencium dahi Taeyong. Mengambil jaket di belakangannya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Taeong. Sekali lagi memeluknya.

"Hati-hati, _hyung_. Aku akan merindukanmu." Jaehyun senang suaranya terdengar normal karena sebenarnya ia gemetaran. Tak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan takut, yang lebih mengerikan dari apapun. Seakan menjungkir balikkan perutnya. Harinya tanpa Taeyong? Pasti akan sangat kesepian.

"Aku akan merindukanmu juga, Jaehyunnie." Taeyong tertawa. Mengecup pipi dan memeluknya sekali lagi, sebelum berlari ke luar dan menutup pintu di belakangan dengan pelan sambil membawa kopernya, menuju mobil jemputan, meninggalkan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berada di sana, berdiri diam di tempatnya. Sensasi hangat dari kecupan di pipi dan pelukan itu masih terasa. Tapi, ia tiba-tiba merasa begitu kosong. Entah kenapa.

.

* * *

Ia berdiri sendirian, tenang, _dingin_. Rasanya seperti setiap kehangatan dari tubuhnya telah dikuras perlahan-lahan hingga tak tersisa. Tidak peduli. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan, dengan poni jatuh menyentuh bagi depan wajahnya. Jaehyun menutup matanya, menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari di kulitnya. Tapi ia masih merasa dingin, ia tahu ia akan selalu merasa dingin.

Jaehyun mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket, memanggil satu nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Mendengar suara yang sama yang begitu ia rindukan mengisi udara, bermain di telinganya. Berkata jika ia tak bisa menerima telepon sekarang dan menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan pesan suara.

 _"Hai, hyung. Kau masih tidur? Pemalas. Ayo bangun, angkat teleponnya."_

 _"Taeyong-hyung. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Ayolah!"_

 _"Hyung! Aku akan marah padamu jika kau tak mengangkat teleponnya sekarang."_

 _"Taeyong-hyung?"_

 _"…Hyung?"_

Sedetik saja. Jaehyun berharap sedetik saja Taeyong akan menjawab panggilannya. Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi, takkan pernah terjadi. Jaehyun membiarkan kedua tangannya jatuh begitu saja di sisi tubuhya. Bereaksi saat mendengar dering ponselnya. Siapa? _Bukan Taeyong_. Itu Taeil- _hyung_. Ah, mereka pasti mencariku, pikir Jaehyun. Ia tersenyum, melihat ke bawah―ke arah jalanan ramai yang dipadati berbagai kendaran, dan pejalan kaki. Mereka terlihat kecil. _Hyung, lihat, ini tinggi sekali._

 _"Jaehyun!"_ Taeil bertanya, terdengar begitu gusar dan khawatir. _"Kau di mana? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang padaku?! Astaga. Di mana kau sekarang, Jaehyun?!"_

Jaehyun merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya, terkekeh. "Maaf, _hyung_ ," ujarnya, dengan jenis suara yang bahkan tak ia kenali. "Maaf. Maaf karena aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua selama ini. _Hyung_ _, kumohon jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri."_

Sebuah tarikan nafas kasar lalu gaduh terdengar dari sisi lain, lalu isak tangis. Jaehyun tahu ada lebih dari satu orang di sana.

" _Jaehyun? Jaehyun dengarkan aku."_ Suara Hansol terdengar rendah dan cemas. _"Di mana kau? Katakan di mana kau sekarang agar kami bisa kesana menjemputmu secepatnya."_

"Terimakasih sudah merawatku, Hansol- _hyung_. Kau, Taeil- _hyung_ , Johnny- _hyung_ , Yuta- _hyung_ , dan semua orang yang sudah membantuku." Jaehyun hanya tersenyum. "… _Membantuku sembuh_."

Hening. Hanya ada keheningan.

Tapi Jaehyun bisa mendengar suara Taeyong.

 _Jaehyun?_

 _Jaehyunnie?_

 _Apa kau… akan meninggalkanku?_

 _"Sialan, Jaehyun! Di mana kau sekarang?!"_ Kali ini Johnny- _hyung_ , sepupunya, hampir berteriak. Tapi itu tak terdengar marah di telinga Jaehyun. Khawatir, ya. Seperti saat mereka kecil dulu dan Jaehyun tersesat saat mereka bermain bersama. _"Cepat jawab! Sialan kau, Jaehyun!"_

"Aku akan bertemu Taeyong- _hyung_ ," balasnya dengan senang. Senyumnya manis berdimple-nya tercipta. "Aku merindukannya. Aku akan bersamanya. Aku tidak tahan lagi dipisahkan seperti ini, _hyung_. Aku harap _hyung_ mengerti."

Ada satu suara lain, terdengar.

"Doyoung- _hyung_ …"

 _"Jaehyun! Kumohon, kumohon! Jangan lakukan―"_

Jaehyun takkan mendengarkan yang satu itu. Ia tak mau mendengar seseorang memohon padanya. Karena tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya saat ia memohon dan terus memohon, agar Taeyong kembali padanya, agar tak pernah pergi dari sisinya. Tak ada yang mendengarkan. Dan sekarang Jaehyun muak.

Panggilan telepon terputus. Tidak masalah. Jaehyun sudah menjatuhkan benda itu begitu saja. Melihat bagaimana benda itu jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam jalan di bawah sana. _Hyung, lihat, bagaimana rasanya jatuh seperti itu? Apa menyenangkan?_

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong- _hyung_ ," katanya dengan senyum kecil. "Aku sudah bilang aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, 'kan?"

Jaehyun membuka matanya, merasakan melalui sinar matahari, senyuman hangat Taeyong. Kehangatan akrab yang hilang darinya, kembali terulur padanya tepat di hadapannya. Jaehyun tertawa riang bersiap menyambutnya. Mengambil dua langkah ke depan hingga tak menyisakan ruang untuk berpijak. Dan yang bisa ia dengar berikutnya adalah suara Taeyong, pandangannya yang berganti cepat, dan segala jenis kebahagian mereka di masa lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _…Jaehyunnie, kenapa kau lama sekali?_

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini failed. Maafkan TT Harusnya dipublish hari Sabtu untuk #SaturdayWithJaeYong dan birthday gift-nya minumtolakangin. Tapi ngaret. Maafkan keabalannya, juseyo TT

Selalu. Terimakasih buat semua yang selalu fav, follow, review. Kalian terbaaaaaik.

 **Review Juseyo?**


End file.
